Cellular shades have become a popular type of window covering in residential and commercial applications. The shades are aesthetically attractive and also provide improved insulation across a window or other type of opening due to their cellular construction. Cellular shades have assumed various forms, including a plurality of longitudinally extending tubes or cells made of a flexible or semi-rigid material. Cellular shades can, for instance, be mounted at the top of a door or window for extending across an architectural opening. When the shade is in an expanded state, the cells cover the opening. The shade can be retracted or drawn into a contracted state wherein the cells collapse into a stack.
The design emphasis in home and building structures has maintained pressure on the industry to continue to create unique aesthetically attractive coverings for architectural openings. Although the introduction of cellular shades has greatly benefited the industry in this regard, there remains a need to create cellular shades having a unique appearance for providing further design options to consumers while still providing the various functional characteristics such consumers have come to expect with cellular shapes (e.g., light blocking/filtering characteristics and/or insulation characteristics).